Episode 8328 (21st February 2014)
Plot Marcus hates himself for cheating on Maria and makes a hasty retreat from No.11. Maria and Kylie view the house but have to leave when another couple arrives. Dennis is tempted by Gloria's offer of the high life but doesn't want to break Rita's heart. Val arranges another night out with the Windasses. Fiz decides to check up on Roy on the pretext of dropping off some stew. Tyrone talks her out of it. Eileen sees Marcus upset and wonders if Todd has anything to do with it. Dennis finds conversation with Emily, Mary and Rita dull. Marcus tells Maria he was called into work and was too busy to call her. The Prices have a farewell dinner but Gloria is conspicuous in her absence. They are amazed when Gloria pulls up outside in her new sports car. Rita tells Dennis it'll take time for her to trust him again. They say they love each other and are apparently reconciled. Maria discovers the other couple got the house. Dennis slips out of the Rovers. Todd enjoys Marcus's discomfort. In the smoking shelter, Marcus pins Todd against the wall and tells him he's dead if he says anything to anyone. The Prices say goodbye to Gloria as she leaves for a ferry. Dennis catches her with his bags, deciding to go with her after all. The Prices are appalled. As they leave the Street, Dennis sees Rita and calls over to her to take care of herself. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry Guest cast *Estate Agent - Steven Bradshaw *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *House - Interior Notes *Final appearance of Sue Johnston as Gloria Price. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen becomes suspicious of Todd's reaction when she tells him she encountered a stressed-out Marcus; Dennis tries to choose between Gloria and Rita; Fiz worries as Roy cuts himself off; and Phelan's wife Valerie invites Anna and her family to The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,740,000 viewers (14th place - figures for this episode were affected by coverage of a Six Nations rugby match on BBC1). Category:2014 episodes